Justin the Dork episodes
Justin the Dork is about a group of humans, who, over 12 years of their lives, grow to huge, and small sizes, and grow extraordinary powers. The group is led by Justin Nichols, the main protagonist. Season 1 Justin the Dork Justin vs. Donovon Tristan The Revenge of Tristan The Godzilla Experience Kiley Tristan 2: The Battle of Kiley Gage and Godzilla Donovon vs. Godzilla Explore the Donovon Scar 1381 South Kill Can You Jump to the Moon? Brandon Brandon Raids Again! Tristan 3: War Over New York The Revenge of Tristan 2: The Battle for Vegas Amber Comes! Amber, Tristan, Justin: Giant Humans All-Out Attack! Little Shrinks Season 2 The Battle of the Shrinks Superhumans Shrink War The Battle of Holland Tunnel Newark Airport Crash Landing Lost in Las Vegas MGM Grand War of Vegas Battle of Caesar's Palace New York Steak Sin City Go Boom! Flight 666 (Part 1) The Next Terrorist (Part 2) Hunt the Leopard (Part 3) The Day That Time Lost (Part 4) The Dallas Overshoot (Part 5) The Donovon Scar (Part 6) Power Outage (Part 7) The Crash (Part 8) The Loser Club (Part 9) Category 10: Order in the Court Season 3 Storm of the Century Aftersurge King Justin Kiley vs. King Kong Hotel South Kill 1381 South Kill 2: Murder of the Century Tristan 4: Don't Confess Kiley and Tristan The Invisable Cave Join the Crowd Atlantis: The Lost Empire King Kong Returns Amber vs. King Kong Gage and the Riot Zilla vs. King Kong Jurassic Justin The Wormhole Chex Rex Soda Empire Raising Atlantis Season 4 Tristan 5: The Brick Cave Hunt of the Wolf Paperboy Apology #412] Amber and the Clown 43 Planes Brandon and Godzilla's Game Godzilla vs. Donovon The superkids Season 5 Super War The Question Mark? Brain Boy vs. The Blaze Pyrotechnic Food Monster Man vs. Technology Girl Follow the Leader The Death of Kiley Engineer Boy vs. The Blaze Rockefeller Center Battle of the Empire New York War Girl Plan The Donovon Scar Building the Battle Family Problem Godzilla Joins the Chase Engineering Disaster Suicide Tristan 6: Squirrel Boy Seducer Meteor Shower The Final Battle The Family Season 6 SuperTeens Shrink of the Minors Godzilla: The Giant Lizard Super vs. Shrink Escape from New York The Teens of the Century Episode 100 Don't Give Up Liquid Nitrogen Justin: The Bubbleologist Nitrogen Bubbles Horror on South Street Syenca The Elephant: Choice of Power (Part 1) The Elephant: Weapon Of Nitrogen (Part 2) The Nitrogen Elephant (Part 3) The Nitrogen Bubble Elephant (Part 4) Mount Everest and the Elephant (Part 5) Death of the Elephant (Part 6) Kiley's Ghost at Rockefeller Center Lost on Mount Everest The Super Shrinks Operation Shrink: Location Unknown The Roof of the World The Shrinks on the Summit Season 7 Prom Night on Everest School No More The End of the Shrink Era Super Everest Grown-up Superkids Diamonds and Chrome Chrome Everest Super Adults Unfortunate Puberty Burn of the Mountain Iron Boy Chrome vs. Iron Kangchenjunga Battle of the Snowstorm Kangchenjunga Tornado Buried Alive Snow Boy to the Rescue Whose Body? Body of Amber Farewell Amber Return to the US Here Comes Connor! Battle Over Kiley The Supernatural Tristan 7: Intelligence Power Tristan vs. Connor Race to K2 Battle of the Ks! K2: Connor's Favorite Mountain Flight of the Thunderbird Connor: The Good Guy Season 8 Connor: Magma Man Rise of the Super Adults The Team League of Villains The Team of Heroes Villains in Hand The Rise of Plant Girl Chloe's Power The End of Plant Girl Loss of a Comrade Chloe: The Sweetest Hero Justin: Leader of The Team Plane X Hypersonic Team Justin and the X Plane The Aliens Deaf Aliens Planet Jasxto Keeping in Touch The End of The Team Season 9 The Mountains of Sorrow Justin and Donovon: Long Time Friends Return to Pennsylvania The Unusual House Remembering Lost Titans Still need The Team Riot of Paparazzi The Team is Back! Jasxto Returns Powerless Aliens Amber, Chloe, and Kiley: The Fallen Heroes Villains of Success and Failure Godzilla Returns Godzilla's Friend Mothra: The New Monster Comrade World War III Biggest War in History Bloody Battlefield Battle of the Teams The Comical Team Exercise is Worth It! Season 10 End of the War Bloodiest Battle Ever Connor's Death The Fall of Connor Super Deer Rise to the Supernatural The Wall of Heroes Gage Returns! Shouldn't Have Been Absent Gage Joins The Team Gage Sorge: Element Man Mothra Dies Godzilla Returns Godzilla: The Hero Monster Mothra's Babies The Large Cocoon Bunny Apocalypse The Super Bunnies The Animal Team Season 11 Attack of the Bunnies Animalia: The Animal Country Remembering the Lost Titans Titans of The Team Titans of the 21st Century Hypersonic Car The Team's RV Bunny Warehouse in Animalia The Super Deer The Animals Can Talk! Justin and Donovon: Longest Friendship Gage and Tristan: Absence Buddies Bonus Episode of Season 11 Season 12 The Close of The Team The Final Battle of The Team The Super Adults Animalia: The War of the Badgers Bloodiest Battle in Animalia The Ghosts of The Team The Lair is Unveiled War of the Bunnies Population Boom The Battle for Territory Godzilla Joins the Battle The Animalian Revolution The Animaliation of Independence Animalia Now a Country! The Settlement in Animalia Justin the Dork